Analyzing how different scenarios may impact present values of financial instruments can be a complex task. Approaches may include manually gathering information for each separate financial instrument to determine past values. Thereafter, each separate instrument is, for example, independently assessed. However, manually gathering the information and individually assessing each instrument is tedious and time-consuming, while also constraining the ability to analyze impacts between the instruments.